Moving On
by MsArtheart
Summary: [HELENA BERTINELLI X RENEE MONTOYA] Some years after Charlie's death, the fight against Intergang and Crime Bible cult, the everlasting connection with Kate Kane, and the newfound relationship with Huntress put Renee into making an important decision about her life… *Yuri.* F/F Dialogue only.


From the ol' series "For a good listener, half word is enough!"

So it is that "Dialogue only" type of fic. It's not script, it's just dialogues.

And before I forget to mention:

Normal: Dialogue

 **Bold** : absolutelly nothing huehuebrbr

"Italic": Character's Point of View / character's thoughts. (Not used in this Fic this time)

 **~Action~** : literally, any action or facial expression (like **~blank expression~** )

*Onomatopoeia* : onomatopoeia of course! Haha

 **Enjoy!~** [ Huntress have a thing for nosing Question people lalala lalala lalaaala lalaaala~]

* * *

Helena: Sooooo... Are you sure about this?

Renee: I've never been this sure in my whole life.

Helena: You know there's no way back, right?

Renee: I am more than ready.

Helena: Are you REALLY sure about this?

Renee: _POR DIOS_ , HELENA! I won't die from a damn haircut!

Helena: Alright, alright, Ms. _Mia Colucci_...

Renee: Well I'll just ignore the fact that you just compared me with a mexican soap opera character created for bratty teenagers…

Helena: So what? If you don't know, "Rebelde" was a very popular soap opera at the time it was on air. My students always interrupt my classes to gossip about every damn episode... So I would say that this character is the best reference of a famous Latin American rebel figure I could remember now.

Renee: Tch. If you're going to use all this worthless trivia about TV shows just to waste my time and not focus on your job _, porqué no te callas de una vez y andale con este corte de pelo?_

Helena: As you wish, **_my darling._** But before we start I need you to know that I've always liked the way you tie your hair since when you were just a beat cop walking through Gotham City streets with a donut in hands and a fat man called Bullock yelling fron your Walk Talk… And before you open your big mouth to curse on me, let me tell you that everything I just said is a very useful information called **" _compliment"._**

Renee: So, you admit that in your free time from your vigilante thing you like to admire the citizens and officers of Gotham City, uh?

Helena: Hm... Yep, but only the pretty ones.

Renee: How honest of you, Helena… I'm so flattered! But I already know how hot and breathtaking I am. Thank you for remind me of that anyway.

Helena: Heh. Don't get me wrong, Montoya. I just recognize a beautiful body when I see one.

Renee: _Oh, si, si, claro..._ Even after all these years I still wonder what you saw in that Batman-sidekick-'til-eternity guy… Nightwing if the nickname is still the same.

Helena: I don't know... He is totally _adorkable_. He's a lord and a moron in the same man- Wait, wait, wait… You mean what **_I_** saw in Nightwin-HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?

Renee: Well, I don't know... And you maybe wouldn't want to know anyway...

Helena: SPIT IT ALREADY!

Renee: I can't. This is a confidential information from GCPD, _señorita_ Bertinelli.

Helena: You better tell me or your new cut will be Mohawk!

Renee: Meh, I know you don't have **_guts_** to do it.

 ***Zzzzzzzz***

Renee: Okokokok O.K! You don't need to threaten me with this loudy machine! I will tell you everything! Nothing can be hidden from the GCPD intel, even your fellas ID's. It just happens that they don't care about who you masked vigilantes are on the streets or how your social media posts would be like as long as you don't break the city apart. Everything is a bureaucratic matter, _compreendes?_

Helena: ...

Renee: Woops, I think someone is surprised with such information, ehehe—HEY!

Helena: WHO ELSE KNOWS OUR ID'S!? SINCE WHEN!?

 ***Zzzzzzzz***

 ***Zzzzzzzz***

Renee: Would you PLEASE move away this goddamn machine out of my neck?

Helena: Only after you spit out what you know about this Police stalking thing.

 ***Zzzzzzz***

Renee: Hello? Earth to Helena, can you hear me? There's a reason for GCPD to have a special intel agency, and it's because the _Dante's inferno_ that was **No Man's Land**. No need to worry, only a few officers -me included- knows about your fantasy costume secret.

Helena: Hmph. You're talking like you were not from our team now on.

Renee: It's just a bad habit... Figures.

Helena: Yeah, right... But If I heard it correctly, are you telling me that even **BATMAN** has been targered? I wonder how nasty would be his file…

Renee: _DIOS ME LIBRE!_ He is scary enough for me to dare investigate about him... But I can't say the same for the others. What I can say is that he obviously isn't someone else.

Helena: Hmm. Yeah, it makes sense.

Renee: Of course it does! I was a high ranked Detective, remember?

Helena: Yeah, sure. Why all Latinas are exaggerated like this?

Renee: 'Exaggerated Latina', _humhummm._.. And what do you think you are, _sister_? As far as I can remember, we were raised under the same Catholic way. We just grew up in _different neighborhoods._

Helena: Hm. That explains the wooden crucifix you nailed on the bedroom wall right above the bed's headboard... But it does not explain why you always have some excuse to insult my richness, **_right_**?

Renee: It's nothing personal, Hel. I kinda like to insult all these rich people's richness… _You included._

Helena: Oh, Renee Montoya... You know what? You're such a **_jewell._** Where have you been in all my life?

Renee: "Q" Street, corner to "52" Avenue, Latin neighborhood of Gotham City.

Helena: Sigh… You have the same smartass behavior that Vic once had, y'know. It seems that I will never get rid of nosy people in my life…

Renee: Aaaand You should be grateful for that.

Helena: What I'll thank for is to the asymmetrical haircut I'm going to make on you right now!

 ***Zzzzzzzz***

Renee: Nonononono! Hel, WAIT! This isn't the deal!

Helena: Tch, such a cry baby... Be honest with me now: Were you always annoying like this with that redhead woman you dated a long time ago?

Renee: ...

Helena: Oh. Sore point?

Renee: ...Yes.

Helena: As I was saying… **_Such a cry baby!_**

Renee: Just cut the **_fucking maledetto_** hair already, **_Huntress_**.

Helena: Ok. But before we start the cutting session I'll need to blindfold you with these two potato slices. So, would you PLEASE hold them right in your closed eyes for me, yes?

Renee: And why the stupid action?

Helena: Because if I make a mistake and end up getting you bald, you'll only realize it when I run my booty out here and make my way to Sicily.

Renee: Al...right...?

Helena: Ok, not really. It's just because your lost-puppy-pleading-eyes is taking away my concentration.

Renee: Are you serious!?

Helena: OF COURSE NOT! The potatoes slices will soften the dark circles near your eyes, so it will be two problems solved at once.

Renee: HEY! I don't have dark circl- Oh, Right. I do. Sigh... Let's just pretend I bought your idea, so shall we start with this haircut already?

Helena: Yeah, let's get started.

 ***Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz***

 ***Zzzzzzzz***

 ***Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz***

 ***Zzzzz***

 ***Zzzzzzzz***

 ***Zzz***

 ***Zz***

 ***Z***

Helena: So? Do you like it?

Renee: Hmm... Uh... humm...

Helena: Spit it out already! Tell me what you think about your new hairstyle!

Renee: Well... For someone who have totally 0% skills with blades you done a quite great job.

Helena: I'll remember that the next time I use a kitchen knife to prepare our meals, is it okay to you?

Renee: Alright, alright, no more teasing from me... And thanks for your help, Hel. I meant it.

Helena: Oh, not so fast, _senhõrita_ Montoya...

Helena: **~Whisper~** You know that every favor have it's price, right?

 ***THUD***

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **Now,**

 _ **The GLOSSARYCK!**_

 _ **(One kiss for the one who catch the reference!)**_

 _"Por dios"_ : **For GOD's sake**

 _"Porqué no te callas de una vez y andale con este corte de pelo?":_ **Why don't you just shut up and start with this haircut already? (yeah, Renee said it in a blunt way XD)**

 _"Si, Claro":_ **yes, sure / of course**

 _"Compreendes?" :_ **Do you understand?**

 _"Dios me libre!" :_ **It would be like: "fuck, no!"**

 _"Senhõrita":_ **lady/ Ma'am**

 _"Maledetto" :_ **Cursed, damned (well, this lis one is Italian XD)**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **I'm well aware of the shipp Huntress x The Question (all thanks to JLU animated series!)… Them someone named Greg Rucka comes and drags my poor and unlucky shipper soul to the shipping hell and turns Renee and Helena a thing!**_

 _ **This Fanfic is only the result, guys~**_

 _ **And Sure, there's more HuntCop to come~**_

 _ **Oh, I almost forgot to mention that my future fictions about Helena/Renee/Kate are Pre-Rebirth / Pre-The NEW 52, ok? (Or anything that DC has published before or until 2011, except what is based on the comic Convergence.)**_

 _ **Stay tuned~**_

 _ **(310514)**_


End file.
